The Last Dragoneye
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: When Eona, Kygo, Dela, Ryko, and the others return to the palace, Eona finds out whats upsetting the Mirror Dragon. I own only my soon to come O.C. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Eon/Eona Duology, Alison Goodman does. I simply write fanfiction.  
This takes place right after the end, but for this story, the Mirror Dragon healed Ryko, and is in Eona's point of view. This story is Eona/Kygo. : )

As Kygo steped off the dias, he took my hand, once again he made my heart flutter.

"We have much work to do... my love." He said quietly to me as we walked to the meeting tent. I felt color rise in my cheeks. I didn't care if he saw my blushing face, I just wanted to kiss him.

"Indeed we do, my love." he smiled as I said this, a smile I thought I would not see for a while. We both had lost so much, he his Imperial Pearl, and I my dragon. So many others had lost even more- their lives, or the lives of loved ones. I was almost one of them, and Dela too. I almost lost Kygo, twice, the thought almost bringing tears to my eyes. Dela had lost Ryko, but the renewed Mirror Dragon healed him right after she healed me.

We were almost at the meeting tent to discuss what to do with Sethon's army, since they all serendered. Out of my periferals, I saw movement and looked to my right to see a blade being swung, and screamed in pain as it cut my fore arm and leg. Then I heard the air part and felt pressure in the right side of my abdomen, the force of something puncturing it sending me to the ground. The man who cut me had a physician's knife.

"Eona!" Kygo rushed over. "Eona, can you hear me?'' his franctic voice called as he craddled my head in his lap, and felt him put his hand over my abdomen, pressing down around something. "Stay with me, please." he pleaded and moved his hand off of me. I felt a diference in my position, then I didn't feel the ground under me, and there was a steady bumping. I saw Ryko's sword slash through my periferals and the yell of a man cut short, then all I saw was darkness.

-I-

My eyes fluttered as I woke up in the medicinal tent. I was lying on my side, the inside of my right arm facing up, and the back of my right leg facing out. Kygo leaned toward me in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his moon hand slanting slightly in. He grabed my moon hand lightly. I tried to sit up only to have him place his hands on my shoulders, pressing me down. His face lightened when I looked at him, but he didn't smile. He wanted me to stay awake, but needed me to sleep. He needed to sleep, too. Badly.

"Eona, you have to rest." he urged, laying me down again, after my second atempt to sit up.

"But I don't want to rest. There is so much we have to do." I looked out the door, to see its night. "How long was I out?" I just wanted him to talk to me. He was so stubborn and needed me to rest. I could be stubborn too, I was not going back to sleep. I definatly was not tired, I must have slept the whole day.

"Four days." his eyes shown with sadness and worry, right before he looked at the ground. I was partialy right, I had slept the whole day. I was also wrong. I had slept way more than I anticipaited. I could tell he still needed me to sleep, but gave up trying to make me. "We though we were going to lose you." his voice cracked. "I had every able physician and healer and Beseecher here. Maylon cut your arm from just under your elbow through your wrist. It took two minutes and four tries to get the bleeding to stop. The arrow went all the way through your abdomen. That bled just as bad as your arm. It did not pierce any organs, but it came within milimeters of your diaphram. He also cut your right calf, which will take even more time to heal than the other wounds. You are very strong willed, Eona. A lot of people would have died. Dela, Ryko, Rilla, Chart, Vida, and I were so worried about you." he smiled a gentle, caring smile. His eyes didn't hold as much of the sadness or worriedness they did just a second ago.

''Who do you say was worried most?" I asked, lightly smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone loves a competition. I failed miserably.

"Easy. Me. I haven't let anyone but the physicians, healers, Ryko, and Dela talk to me. I wouldn't even let anyone but the physicians, healers, or myself touch you, for fear of them hurting you and making it to the point of no return. I have never left this tent, and have gotten less that three hours of sleep, volentiering to take every watch but one to see when you woke up. I heard one of my own soldiers say 'so what if she died, a woman should never be Naiso' and had him executed for treason because I didn't want to loose you and the soldier made me think I would. I also haven't eaten or drank anything because I was so worried for you that I couldn't." my eyes were wide and my heart quickening from what he just said. "Eona, do not look at me wide eyed. You know why I was worried so much. Would you have done the same for me?" he looked at me with worry, thinking I would not do anything in or out of my power to save him. Had I not proved that already?

"Of course I would." I said. And we both knew why we would do what he did. I looked at him, my eyes full of determination and pain. Evidently he saw my expression and he helped me when I tried to get up. I now remembered the cut in my calf thanks to the pain. Getting up made me realize something. "How did I get here?" I asked, knowing I did not come here myself, and it was quite far from where I was attacked. It would take me ten minutes to get here, sprinting. We stopped walking for a moment.

"I carried you. Fear gives people strength, you know. It was the scarriest time of my life, Eona." I looked at him, my eyes thanking him. He must have seen. "Do not thank me, I did what I should have done." he smiled gently again. My face went serious and made him stop smiling. "What?'' he had a worried expression. "Do you not love me?'' I lifted my chin.

"What if I said you could have either me or my power? Which one would you choose?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Which one would you choose? You know what I would choose if it were your position or you."

"You don't have your power anymore."

"Tell me Kygo. Which. one?" I said, hoping I did know which one he would pick.

"Even though I have to choose for my empire, I would choose you." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We started walking to the door again. "My empire would survive without your power, but I would not survive without you. You are the moon to my sun." he grasped my hand as we walked out into the open camp.

"And you, the sun to my moon." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eona! You're awake!" exclaimed a tall figure.

"Dela, careful." Kygo said, sounding more like a command than a warning. I blushed at the thought of him being protective of me. But then he swayed, and I could see how tired he was. I'm protective of him, too.

"Kygo, you should rest. I'm fine." I said, gently smiling at him.

"No. You can't even walk on your own. I will stay with you." his face held determination. I knew that determination. No one would make him sleep unless their point was proven right in front of him. So that is what I did. Or tried to do. I slowly slid out of his grasp and tried to step on my right leg. It sent stabbing pain through my leg and up my spine. As soon as I had my full weight on that leg, it gave out. Kygo's lightning fast movements caught me by my waist and upper back. He was right, I couldn't walk on my own. He was also wrong; He could go no longer without sleep.

"I told you, I'm not leaving your side. You can't walk yet, therefore, I can't leave yet. Eona, I won't leave you. There could still be assassins coming for you. I can't risk losing you again." his face was sincere. I knew that pain. He was definitely .not. leaving, at all. I gave a silent laugh. I still had one trick up my sleeve. I pulled Kygo aside and started my plan.

"I'm tired." I said and faked a sway. He picked me up and carried me to my tent. He He had blindly fallen into my trap, and used the last of his strength to carry me. I hated having to do this, but he left me no choice. He laid on the bed, next to me. His eyelids were slowly closing, sleep welcoming him. At last he let go and slept silently. I pulled a soft fur blanket over him and painfully hopped over to the chair, watching him sleep. Then I saw my ancestor's swords. I reached over, barely far enough to grab them, and pulled them close. Right before dawn, a soldier named Tanj came to the door of my tent.

"Kygo is sleeping." I said, using my swords to walk. "What do you want? And be quiet about it." The soldier told me about a meeting with others in the council. I dismissed Tanj and retreated to Kygo. His servant came in carrying his wear for the day.

"Lady Dragoneye," I winced as she said that title. "This is His Majesty's robes for today. He should wake now to get ready, my lady." she said looking across the tent at Kygo.

"I need you to do something." I said, hoping Kygo wouldn't get mad at me.

"Anything, my lady."

"Please fetch Tozay, Ryko, and Dela and have them meet me just outside." after I gave her my orders, she dashed off, following them. In little time they were here. Dela on Ryko's right, Tozay on his left. "You should know that His Majesty has stayed awake for almost five days, catching three hours of rest and has finally welcomed sleep. I suggest we postpone the meeting until he has woken. He is too stubborn and I know that he will not let himself fall asleep again for a while."

"I saw him earlier, and I agree, Lady Eona." Dela looked at Ryko.

"I agree with my beloved." He said. He had been calling her that ever since he was healed, still making heat rise in her cheeks. Tozay nodded his agreement. I would get them when Kygo woke up. He slept for hours. When he woke, it was already sunset. I had passed the day learning Woman Script, Dela teaching me. I had learned very little, but could still decipher some. Lillia also tried to teach me, but to no avail. As they left Kygo started to stir. Soon he was awake.

"Eona?" he looked around.

"I'm here, Kygo. Did you sleep good?"

"I shouldn't have slept. How are you? I should have stayed up to help you. How did I even fall asleep?" his eyes showed regret. He didn't remember anything that happened outside the medicinal tent.

"Well, will this remind you?" I leaned over and kissed him. When we broke apart, he understood what happened.

"Dammit, Eona. I can't believe I fell for that. I'm such an idiot." Kygo said laughing.

"You're not and idiot, you were tired. In fact you are very smart."

"I must be smart and lucky if you fell for me." he smiled the smile I loved. But I had no royal bloodline. I broke out of his arms and turned away. "What's wrong, Eona?" he asked, walking over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"We can't be together, Kygo." my eyes were filled with tears. Some fell and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm not royal. We can't be together and it's my fault." I let the tears come as I buried my face in his chest. I heard his heartbeat, and felt it against my cheek. For a moment I wished he wasn't the Pearl Emperor, but he was, and there was nothing I could do.

"Eona, it's all right. I will fix this. No, you don't have royal blood, but I do. I can change laws, and I will change this one. Don't worry, I'll change it at the council meeting today. When is the meeting?"

"I had Dela, Ryko, and Tozay come here, and we all agreed to postpone the meeting until you got up. So, I'll let you get ready and get them. See you soon." I smiled at him, wiping the last of my tears, and took both swords in one hand.

"You can't travel, you need help. I carried and helped you walk before, so I suggest you stay and I can help you around when I'm ready." I forgot he was asleep when I used the swords to get around.

"No, I can get around on my own, Kygo." he gave me a doubtful look, I gave him my you-underestimate-me smile, and used the swords to walk out. When I walked down the paths to Dela's tent, so many people bowed. Many had not seen that I was awake, so they were shocked to see me walking. I had so many people offer to help me walk, but I politely declined them all. I was fine and could walk on my own. Well, fine was stretching it. My abdomen was covered in bandages, with quite a bit of blood on them. I could not bend my right arm, and it was covered in bandages, with only a little blood showing at the wrist, and hurt very little. My leg was less serious than my abdomen, but still very serious. I couldn't walk on it at all, without overwhelming pain, and it too was covered in bandages. The blood flow had slowed but was far from stopping, and when I did step on it, the blood flow quickened.

"My lady." Ryko bowed, followed by Tozay and Dela. I told them to rise, then to meet Kygo and I at the meeting tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty, Lady Dragoneye is here to accompany you." Vida bowed and asked for permission to leave. He nodded his permission and walked over to me. He hardly ever wore his robes, but wore a deep green tunic, light brown trousers, and dark brown sandals. I didn't wear my robes either, but a dark blue ankle length dress with long sleeves and the neckline, sleeve edge, and bottom of the dress had gold embroidery. I wore matching gold sandals. My sheaths for Kinra's sword hung around my shoulders. When he saw me, he stared.

"How do you feel?" he managed to get out. I smirked.

"I hate changing clothes with wounds."

"Well I could help with that. I know a way to get them off quick and easy." he grinned a sly grin.

"Not now, Kygo. We have a meeting to get to. You have a certain law to change." I raised my eyebrow.

"Indeed I do. Don't worry, Eona. The council consists of you, Dela, Ryko, Tozay, and I. If we have one more vote to change the law, it will change. I'm almost certain Dela will vote for it, and maybe Ryko, too. You need not worry." he said as we left the tent, headed for the meeting tent. Maps were sprawled across the tables leaving only the main table empty. Kygo sat at the head of the table, having me sit on his left. Dela was at my right, across from her was Ryko. On Ryko's left was Tozay. Dela and Ryko were discussing wedding plans, and Tozay was fiddling with his fingers. As soon as they saw us they dropped into low bows.

"Rise." Kygo cleared his throat, glanced at me, then looked at the rest of the council and spoke. "I have a matter that I would like to discuss first." Dela smiled at me, then smiled at Kygo. She knew. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"It has come to my attention that an emperor can only marry a woman of royal bloodline. I would like that to change. Perhaps from royal bloodline to any bloodline. Vote by a show of hands. Who votes 'yes'?" Dela, Ryko, Kygo, and I raised our hands. Tozay was hesitant, but in the end, he raised his hand too. "Law change passed. Now to other matters."

"Your Majesty, there are no other matters to discuss. Today's meeting was only annual." Tozay said as Ryko and Dela grinned.

"Well then, court dismissed. But Dela, Ryko, I would like to know something. Do you two have a date set, yet?"

"Yes, Your Highness. One month from today." Dela bowed.

"You can expect me, Dela." Kygo said as I pulled out Kinra's swords and we started walking towards his tent. A few feet away from the entrance, he picked me up longways, and carried me in, making me laugh the whole way. He sat me up on his bed and kneeled.

"Eona, you are wiser than me, and only you have had the courage to cross swords with me or punch me. You defy my orders and second guess me. It only makes me love you more. You have given up so much for this land, and when I said that you were queen to me, I meant it. Your fierceness is one of many things I love about you. You can also be stubborn, defiant, willful, and braver than anyone I have ever known. Will you be my empress, the moon to my sun?" He pulled out a necklace similar to his own with it's scarlet colored gemstone and silver chain.

"Of course!" I yelled, and upon hearing this, he picked me up by my sides and swung me. I screamed in pain as he lost his grip and his hand slid over my wound. He swiftly, yet carefully lowered me down onto his bed and Vida was drawn in by my scream.

"Lady Dragoneye," she yelled as she bowed. "Are you hurt?"

"Get the Royal Physician. Now! Eona, I'm going to unwrap your bandages and see what is wrong. I need you to hold still." he pulled up my dress and took the wrappings slowly and carefully. He pulled the sides of the arrow wound apart slightly. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. "Five of the seven stitches have came out and it's bleeding badly again." He got some water and put a clean cloth in it. Then he washed most of the blood off my side and pressed down on my wound gently with a dry cloth. It was very painful. The physician came in, white with worry.

"Lady Dragoneye! How did this happen?" he asked and Kygo lowered his head.

"We were just spinning. Kygo, I'll be fine, its just a few stitches." he looked at me sadly.

"No it won't be fine, Eona. I was the cause of your pain. I'm sorry, Eona." he watched the physician put in the stitches sadly.

"Kygo. Look at me." I put my fingers up to the bottom of his chin and brought his gaze to mine. "I can definitely handle this. I've gone through Sethon's torture, so this is nothing. Stop getting so down because you accidentally hurt me. Kygo I've purposely crossed swords with you and hit your pearl when it was first put in." his mood was lightened, but not ecstatic. When the bandaging was done, the physician left Kygo and I alone.

"Eona, I'm sorry." Kygo's expression was unreadable.

"Its fine. I have the stitches and the pain has dulled. Can we move on, Your Majesty?" I wanted to tell him the pain was gone, but I was lying to him no longer. I was so focused on making him happy again, I didn't realize I called him 'Your Majesty'. The look on his face told me that he forgot about my wound.

"Eona, its Kygo." he joked. "You really need to get the hang of that, if you're going to be empress." his smile told me he was joking, his eyes told me he was happy. I smiled. We walked around camp for a little bit, him helping me walk so I didn't have to use Kinra's swords. They still contained their battle prowess, helping me when I need it. I wish I would have had them in my hands when Maylon struck. From what Kygo, Ryko, and Dela told me, he attacked me because he thought I was the reason his father died. They tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't believe them. I thought that maybe they didn't try hard enough to convince him because he had made an attempt on my life, but I was told otherwise by Tozay.


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three and a half weeks for the whole camp to return to the palace. Traveling two entire armies took forever to get somewhere. By the time we got there, my arm was fully healed, but scarred, my calf was still pretty bad and I couldn't walk without help, yet. My abdomen was healing pretty well, but it was still bleeding so slowly, and hurt a little. Right now Kygo was helping me through town, heading towards the castle.

"I can't wait to get back to the Peony apartment. It's been so long. So much has gone on." Kygo smiled as I said the last part.

"Much more will go on, my moon." he smiled.

"Indeed, my sun." We took a small break on a shop bench, and bought drinks. "I'm going into the energy world for a moment, okay?"

"Very well." he said. I slowed and focused my breathing. With four breaths I was in the energy world. I looked to the east, and there she was. The Mirror Dragon was staring straight at me. That's all I needed. But there was something else. The celestial dragons looked like they didn't like what they were doing. She and the others were upset but I couldn't see what was upsetting them. Something shaking me made me lose my focus and come back to earth.

"Eona, we're moving out." Kygo had his hands on my shoulders, crouching to look me in the eye.

"Huh? Oh, ok." He helped me up and we walked the rest of the way to the castle. When we got there, Kygo called Rilla forth. She came, Chart following.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" she dropped in a low bow, Chart following. His muscles had strengthened and he could now do most things anyone could. Barely anyone saw him without a smile. His talking had improved, and he could say anything without getting a dry or sore throat.

"Rise. Eona has still trouble walking, and it has come to my attention that you two are quite close. I hope that you have the time available to help her. Do you or do you not?" Kygo asked. Rilla never had a problem telling people they were wrong or telling someone she couldn't do something. She would do that even to the emperor.

"Actually, I can't. Chart has lessons I must teach him, he is so far behind. I'm sorry, Your Highness." Rilla would never turn down the opportunity to help her son.

"Understandable. You may leave." Rilla left. Kygo turned to me, his face questioning.

"Don't worry, Kygo. I can use my swords. I'll get around." he smiled gently at me. Vida had agreed to be my maid, by choice. I was walking to my beloved Peony apartment, when I almost ran into her.

"Sorry, my lady." she muttered and offered to help me to my room. I gratefully accepted. After I had gotten on my blue council dress, I heard Kygo enter my room.

"Eona?" he asked, walking towards the shut bedroom door.

"Yes?" I replied, opening the door.

"I just wanted to remind you about the council meeting in an hour." He looked at me fully as the corners of his lips quirked.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt heat rise in my cheeks under his scrutiny. "I could... help you get out of it, if you like."

"Hmmm, I don't see why not." I said then I heard Vida knock on my door.

"Leave us for the hour." I heard Kygo say. I let instinct take over. Instinct brings my mouth to his.

"Your Majesty, mind if I ask what happened?" Dela emphasized the 'happened' part as she looked at our hair.

"Fun." Kygo said simply. "What is this meeting for?" he groaned.

"The time has come for His Majesty to choose his concubines. He needs to have a male heir." Tozay grinned. That man is evil, I swear. He looked straight at me as he said 'concubines'. I guess Kygo saw too. His eyes narrowed.

"Tozay, do you find this... not to Eona's liking?" he said. Dela watched with a smirk on her face. She knew Tozay had crossed the line. So did Ryko, and he was smiling on the inside.

"Well, yes. She loves you, and does not want you to have concubines, therefore, being selfish and betraying the good of the land. Should she really even be Empress, Your Majesty? Given you haven't already chosen her for your Empress, but I assume you will." he replied leaving Dela, Ryko, and I stunned and Kygo fuming.

"Well, you seem to be disrespectful to your Emperor and Future Empress." the eyes of Tozay, Ryko, and Dela flew wide open. "Yes, I have already chosen her, and now it is official. And there is another thing. I do not wish to have concubines." I smiled as my eyes widened. Dela gasped and Tozay and Ryko's eyes opened wide, again.

"You may not wish to, but you must." Tozay said agitated.

"If this land can have an Empress with no royal blood, then it can deal with an Emperor with no concubines. Who passes the law, show your hands." Kygo said threateningly.

"I most definitely do." Dela said and raised her hand as Ryko nodded and did the same thing.

"Do you agree, my moon?" Kygo asked me.

"Certainly." I raise my hand.

"Law is changed." he glared at Tozay.

"Your Majesty, Lady Dragoneye," my heart sunk as Dela said my title. I missed her so much I got a headache, if that's possible. "When is the ceremony, if you do not mind my asking?"

"In one week, if that is fine with you, my moon." Kygo said and looked at me.

"A bit soon..." he looked at me with all of his attention, ready to hesitate the wedding. "Hmmm, is two weeks alright, my love."

"Perfect, two weeks it is." he looked at me understandingly. He knew I had no favor of grand celebrations. He was caring and considered my opinions, unlike other people, which I loved him even more for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, but I've had computer difficulties. My computer that has all of my chapters to all of my stories, has a corrupted account- probably from dying during an update. I am now waiting for the tech person I've sent it to, to fix it. It may not even be fixable, so that is a possibility. As of now I have uploaded all of the chapters I have on FanFiction. As soon as I have news I will post it to my Bio. I hope its fixed so that I'm able to share my stories with you. Sorry for the bad news.

-Rose


End file.
